Manyu Secret Scroll
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: The Manyu may be the most powerful clan in all of Japan, but even they have a secret they don't want to ever have to use, until now. Not for children, contains many sexual images in text form.


**Manyu Secret Scroll**

**And here we are my friends, I have finally written a Manyu fic.**

**I have to admit, this series is as insane as it is awesome. The whole series literally revolves around breasts, and it enjoys and uses every possible second to take full advantage.**

**That being said, I decided to add my own unique spice to this series, and thus where this story came from.**

**Manyu Hiken-cho does not belong to me, nor do any of its characters.**

**If you are offended by sexual material, turn back now. You have been warned.**

**X-X-X-X**

Sengoku Jidai, the Era of the Warring States, Japan, 1476-1573.

The Shogunate reigns over the land, whole the various clans struggle amongst themselves for more power and prestige. In the middle of all this lies the Manyu clan, under the power of the Shogunate.

The Manyu enforce strict policy revolving around women's breasts. Women with larger breasts are granted wealth, privilege, and social standing. To not have breasts is to be less than human. This is the law of the land under the iron fisted will of the Manyu.

Or at least it had been this way. The Manyu still enforced the social order throughout the land, but it was becoming more relaxed in the treatment of lesser endowed women. Many women throughout the countryside had suddenly been granted, as if by miracle some manner of endowment.

Previously flat women were now bearing reasonable and even laudable chest sizes, whereas many of the snobbish, holier-than-thou women of the upper-class, who were more often than not blessed with immense bosoms that nearly defied biology, found themselves nearly as flat chested as those they had previously mocked and lorded over.

The Manyu, desperate to not cause an unneeded social upheaval decided to temporarily suspend the rules regarding breasts, a decision which in turn lead to many formerly ashamed women across the provinces to become more relaxed.

Many in the provinces did not question why the Manyu suddenly changed their tune after over a hundred years, one less law from on high to worry about made life much easier for the common peasant.

The cause of this sudden shift in the status quo was from a very unlikely source, the immediate successor of the Manyu family, Chifusa Manyu.

Her master of the "breast flow technique" was without equal, and her use of it throughout Japan had destabilized the Manyu doctrine. Traveling with her was her faithful servant Kaede, and her half-sister, Kagefusa Manyu.

The trio had been fending of attacks from Manyu assassins for months, Chifusa utilizing her mastery of the technique to "confiscate" the breasts of her would be assassins from them, and then distribute said endowment to local women in need of it.

Even with all that Chifusa had given to other women, she always managed to return to her original bust size, impressive and lovely D cups firmly anchored to her chest.

Kagefusa was not quite back to her original DDD size, but she was sporting a pair of C cups that bordered on the next letter.

And Kaede, who had been robbed of her breasts by the Manyu upon Chifusa's original defection a year before, had been given back every inch of her original bust, which she immensely thanked Chifusa, who modestly accepted it with a blush as Kaede's exuberant hug pressed both pairs of round flesh together in a near bone crushing hug.

The trio came upon a small town in the east, not too far from Edo. They stopped for the night at a local inn, spending the night. After a small breakfast of rice and fish, they started to head out, before a voice called out, "CHIFUSA-SAMA!"

The voice, and the person it came from was young, a small boy no more than 10, acting as a courier delivering a message by foot. From the crest emblazoned on his headband, the trio could tell he was one of the many couriers the Manyu used to relay messages throughout japan.

The young boy reached Chifusa, and had to stop to catch his breath. "Chi-fu-sa-sa-ma" he panted out before catching his breath, "I have a message from our lord, your father."

He held out the folded note and let her take it. She stuffed the letter into her belt, and pulled out a small sack of coins, handing the boy more than twice what a message by foot was worth. "Thank you for delivering this young one, what is your name?" "Mochika" he responded, taking the money with amazed eyes, as if it was more money than he had ever seen "Thank you Chifusa-sama!"

"You are very welcome Mochika-kun." The young boy blushed at the 'kun' part, partially because it was so childish, and partially because it was such a pretty and kind woman who had said it.

He ran off as fast as his small legs could carry him, back to the nearest outpost for the Manyu. "I wonder what this is" Chifusa wondered as she took out the letter.

"The kid looked pretty happy when you paid him Sis, I doubt he gets paid much of anything for that at all." Kagefusa said, leaning one arm on her sword. "He looked well fed though, and Manyu couriers are well taken care of" Kaede pointed out.

Chifusa opened the letter and read it aloud, "Chifusa, I have officially called you back to the Manyu estate on a matter of urgency. I understand if you are not comfortable with this, but I have taken the time to call off any and all assassins formerly sent after you. I swear on my eternal honor that they have been ordered to stand down on pain of death should they act out of line. I have been informed that Kagefusa and Kaede are with you. Return with them, as soon as possible. Munemori Manyu, head of the Manyu clan."

"If that crazy old bastard thinks we are just going to just march back home, at the orders of the drunkard who ordered our deaths at the end of a blade, then he has really had way too much sake."

Kagefusa was certainly not one to keep her thoughts to herself, as always

B-but if he swore on his honor, even in a letter, he has to be telling the truth!" Kaede chimed in, her face trying to show that she believed what she had just said.

Chifusa refolded the letter and put it back into the pouch on her belt, "Father is many things, but a liar is not one of them." Kagefusa almost seemed to feel her skin crawl as she heard these words, knowing that her sister was very correct in her statement, despite the fact that she knew dear old dad was not one to change his mind without reason.

"Shit!" Kagefusa said, pinching her nose between her fingers. "Ok ok, I'll go, but only to protect your ass" Kagefusa muttered, Chifusa patting her sister on the shoulder. "Thank you Sister" Chifusa said, Kagefusa brushing off the hand with a click of her tongue.

**X-X-X-X**

Arriving at the Manyu complex a few days later, the trio were met, as promised, with no resistance whatsoever.

"First we are Manyu enemy number one, and now we are allowed to have the run of the place. Call me paranoid, but I think the old man is just trying to keep his failure quiet" Kagefusa said, a toothpick clenched between her teeth.

It was then that they saw a pair of guards standing near the inner gate that led to their father's personal quarters. These guards were his handpicked protectors, unflinching to danger.

They stood still and waited until Chifusa addressed them, "Where is Lord Manyu?" she asked with her most dignified voice, letting them know just who she was. "Our lord awaits your arrival inside Lady Chifusa" they said in synch with each other, making the trio slightly unnerved, but they endured the discomfort and thanked them, before walking into the Lords personal chambers.

The room was well lit, seated in the center was the Lord of the Manyu, calmly waiting for the trio to sit down. Once they were seated as well, he began to speak. "Chifusa, Kagefusa, I see that you are both in good health" he said with a tired voice, tinged by many years of life into a near rasp. "And you as well Kaede, I seem to recall that I had your breasts removed as punishment. I can only assume that your bust was restored via Chifusa mastering the 'Breast Flow' technique."

Kagefusa was about to comment on the fact that he had been sending assassins for the past year, but she held her tongue, letting Chifusa be the negotiator. "Father, I believe you owe us some answers about why you suddenly reversed your orders and invited us here" she said as she laid her sword beside her on the floor.

Munemori Manyu was by far the most intimidating man in all of the Japanese Isles. His long grey hair and piercing eyes had earned him the nickname "The Silver Demon" in his youth, as he had greyed very young, but was always a powerful combatant. Even old age and his position as a clan leader had not reduced his intimidation. Simply sitting in the same room as him had given Kaede the shivers.

"I called you back to formally congratulate you on passing your trials." The Manyu siblings and Kaede shared a questioning look, and each looked just as confused as the other. "All will be explained in time, but first, I have a question for you Chifusa. Why do you suppose I chose you to be my successor?"

It was a question Chifusa had wondered for a time herself, especially since she had been wondering how she was expected to become the leader when the entirety of the Manyu assassins were being sent to kill her every other day. "I assumed because I was able to perform the 'Breast Flow' technique at such a young age" Chifusa answered, her father showing a wolfish smile at her answer.

"That is a legitimate part of why, but there are other reasons. Another would be your other sister, Kyoka." Chifusa raised her eyes at this, wondering what he meant. "Kyoka, as it would happen, has been barren since birth. She is unable to bear children."

Chifusa's eyes flew wide, sharing a look of disbelief with Kagefusa, indicating that neither of them knew about this. "It would reflect poorly on our clan if the next leader was found out to be incapable of providing another into this world." Munemori was as relaxed about saying this as he would have been remarking on the weather.

Kagefusa couldn't help but let her irritation over his casual apathy for his own daughter show so openly "Says the fucker who sent assassins one after the other in the vain attempt to stop Chifusa in the first place. If she hadn't been as good as she was, and is, she would be dead, and you would be out one more child."

Munemori normally did not tolerate such disrespect, especially from his own child, but seemed to become somber at her words. "Say what you will about me Kagefusa, but as the leader of the Manyu, even if I personally do not want to, I must make tough decisions on behalf of the clan every single day..." he would have continued, but the brash grey haired woman fired back, with excessive force.

"You talk about your daughter like she is a puppet, you disown our brother for marrying Ouka, and you send who knows how many assassins to skewer our ass on a daily basis, and yet here you are trying to play the sympathy card, sorry old geezer but I have a hard time feeling sympathy for a man who treats his children like shit and still expects undying loyalty to you and your cause." Chifusa placed a hand on her sister's shoulder to help calm her down, which managed to work, but Chifusa silently agreed with her sister's words.

Kaede suddenly remarked "Wait, Muneyuki Sama was disowned?!" This was news to Kaede, as the sisters had kept the news of this to themselves.

"Yes he was, but of his own request. I tried to talk him out of it, but once he resolved to start a new life with Ouka, I had no other choice but to disown him and thus save face. I did however grant him the land he and Ouka currently live on, so it is not like I did nothing for my son."

Kagefusa had the toothpick between her fingers, and was struggling to not send it like a throwing needle into her father's skull. The only thing keeping her from committing patricide was her sisters calming hand on her shoulder.

"Father, all of this aside, you said that you were testing me all this time, I am sorry to say that I have a hard time believing you, considering that the number of assassins you sent after Kaede, Kagefusa and myself numbered nearly in the triple digits. And then I undermine the Manyu power by taking their breasts and giving them to the less fortunate. I can see no trial or need for one when your own daughter has betrayed you."

Chifusa kept her voice level as she could, trying to discern what her father did when hearing her words, but he remained as cryptically difficult to understand as ever. "If you could not fend off our assassins, the best trained in all of Japan" he spoke with an equally measured tone as her own, " than it would have been a waste to elect you the next clan head, as a much lesser assassin might have killed you instead."

Kagefusa felt her irritation with their fathers excuses, she had no stomach for halfhearted explanations.

"But as to why you are here, in the family vault, there is a small compartment, which can only be opened by this key" he said holding the key up. "Find the scroll inside, and the means to the clans future will be secured, along with the answers you require" he said as he handed the key to Chifusa.

The pair of sisters were confused, but listened to his words, and quickly walked out of the room with Kaede close behind, as they headed towards the vault.

**X-X-X-X**

The vault was quiet large, and inside it rested many scrolls, records of the Manyu clan stretching back to its very beginning, scrolls that talked of the hidden techniques and training that all Manyu warriors knew, passed down for generations.

They finally found the compartment in one of the many containers, and slowly opened the lock via the key, Chifusa reaching in and discovering a small scroll with the kanji for "Forbidden" on it.

"Who woulda thought the old bastard had something like this?" Kagefusa said with a snide air.

"Father wouldn't have kept this a secret without a very important reason," Chifusa replied, looking closely and seeing next to it a smaller scroll next to it, addressed to them. They unrolled it and began to read.

"Chifusa, Kagefusa, if you are reading this, it means that I have sent you to find the darkest secret of the Manyu clan. I hoped this would never have to be, but it cannot be avoided. Our clan is without a male heir and so, without it, the chance for the clan to continue. If either of you were to marry, your names would inevitably be changed, and your possessions then transferred to your husbands, along with the extinction of the Manyu.

"I dare not force my daughters to marry, knowing that it would mean the death of our clan. But far more importantly, I could not live with myself if you were to marry a man you did not love, only to become shackled by that same marriage. I cannot condemn you to such indignity and, against the traditions of our clan, I pass this secret down to you both, a secret greater than the "Breast Flow" technique, and only ever learned by the ruling male of the family."

"I will abdicate my position as the head of the clan, and in doing so, will allow Chifusa to ascend to Head of Manyu Clan. As for Kagefusa, I put you as direct successor to ensure the stability of the clan's power and prestige."

The scroll ended there, the half-sisters looking at each other with stunned expressions, neither one quite able to believe it.

"That crazy old bastard is healthy as a horse. He could still have a kid if he wanted! Why doesn't he just go out and knock up some local slut and marry her?!" Kagefusa spouted off in a heated burst, her demeanor definitely not too different from when she and Chifusa still held blades to the other's throats.

"Father may have done some awful things, but he married your mother and mine because he loved them. He wouldn't do that to a random woman." Chifusa said in an admittedly restrained tone. "Whatever this technique is, he wants us to have it to help the clan survive. Even if he IS healthy, he is starting to get older. Death could happen at any time for him."

Kagefusa let out an irritated "tch", repressing the urge to fire back a retort. They were indeed on much better terms these days, especially since Chifusa had learned how to give back the breasts she had taken, but Kagefusa still had a sadistic streak a mile wide. Even still, she had grown to respect her sister, even if it had taken the better part of a year.

"Ok Ok. I concede that...but still, what is so important about another stupid secret technique?" Kagefusa asked with a slight skeptical look.

Chifusa elected to open the scroll rather than answer, and began to read, and as she did, her cheeks became more and more akin to the color of her usual outfit.

Kagefusa wondered just what in the hell could make her blush that badly, and stepped behind her to read over her shoulder. She was only able to respond in the crudest yet appropriate way possible.

"What the fuck?!"

**X-X-X-X**

**~To Be Continued~**

**I admit to not liking the idea of a cliffhanger, but I didn't want this story to become too lopsided, and the next chapter will certainly provide plenty of surprises.**

**If you guys want this story to continue, I would love some reviews for a little feedback. Let's say five reviews will be enough for me to post the second part.**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed yourselves reading this.**


End file.
